


Not a Damsel

by MWolfe13



Series: HHRollADrabble Collection [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/pseuds/MWolfe13
Summary: You were having some trouble with these guys, and I swooped in and saved the day, claiming to be your boyfriend. You didn’t appreciate it in the least. Go out with me?





	Not a Damsel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HH's RAD- June 22, 2019
> 
> Pairing: Hermione x George W.  
Theme: Fake Dating

Hermione was walking to her flat after a long day at work, minding her own business, when they stopped her.

She leveled a questioning stare at the man with a hand on her arm. He was openly leering at her, eyes roving down her body and up again slowly. His friends were snickering as they watched, all had this slightly glazed look in their eyes.

Great. She was dealing with men who had already been into the cups!

“Hey, pretty lady,” the man spoke. “Are you oxygen? Because you’ve taken my breath away.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and prayed for patience. That didn’t even make sense! “Kindly remove your hand, Sir. The day has been long, and there’s a good glass of wine waiting for me at home.”

He laughed, “Wine sounds great! Of course I’ll join you.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Certainly not.” She’d give him one more chance. “Please-”

“Love, there you are!”

Hermione looked incredulously at the man who looped an arm around her waist, pulling her into his side. He gave the annoyance in front of her a small glare. “Let go of my girl, mate.”

To her dismay, he backed off with both hands in the air. “Sorry, mate. Didn’t know she was spoken for.” He turned and walked away, pulling his two snickering friends along. She could hear them mocking him for his failure as they turned a corner.

“Oh, of course,” she muttered in disgust. “All it takes is for another man to stake a claim for him to leave me alone. It doesn’t matter what I want.”

Her ‘rescuer’ let go of her waist, giving her an easy grin. “Some men are idiots. They can’t tell when a bird has no interest.”

All at once, her ire turned on him. She put her hands on her hips, giving him a fierce glare. “And who do you think you are? I had the situation handled. One more warning and I could have kneed him in the bollocks with no remorse!”

He looked taken aback. “I’m George Weasley, and it didn’t look handled by my eyes. He wasn’t going to let go.”

“He would have,” she assured him. “He was already a little drunk.”

“Oh.” He grinned. “What’s your name?”

“Hermione,” she said cautiously. 

His eyes brightened at her uncertain reply. “Well Hermione, I like you. How about we go out on a date?”

She rolled her eyes. Really? “Look, I-”

“I promise I haven’t been drinking,” he said hurriedly. “Just one date, yeah? We can do whatever you want.”

She opened her mouth to let him down, firmly this time, but then stopped. He  _ had _ come to her rescue, even though she was no damsel. He was looking at her like he wouldn’t give up if she said no. Where was the harm in accepting? She sighed, “Just one date?”

He nodded. “To start.”

Hermione gave him a tentative smile, looping her arm through his. “Lead the way then.”


End file.
